


Master Class Opening

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Opening, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: A fan made opening for show with adventures of Master and Missy, if it would exist. Plus YANA Master.





	Master Class Opening

If you are asking, why there is Mr. Jacobi, I think that as Master and Missy decided to travel with each other - we have a paradox, they are fight with time, space and there is a lot of many strange energies. With all mixed, they landed on planet with YANA Master by accident. With Daleks around and him seriously wounded, they took him to Tardis. Later.... I have no idea yet. Do you have?

**Author's Note:**

> I would so cool to have it, especially as Master series with Derek Jacobi are so great and all actors are well performing. Well, who knows maybe some day, there would be a book or comics book about it. It is good that in Missy chronicles, Master and her have some small adventure.
> 
> As for title, I remember that in DW magazine, an article with Master and Missy was title as that, so I think it suits well (ignore Class DW spin off).


End file.
